Grind
by MissScarletInTheLibrary
Summary: One-shot request set on the day of the Shield's Onnit podcast. Anon provided the OC, I came up with a plot and shaped a story around her. Bianca is one of those girls with a "whole Zooey Deschanel thing going on" that Dean mentioned during the interview. He and Roman decide to show her their appreciation. Smutty three-person fun. Roman Reigns/OC/Dean Ambrose. Seth Rollins/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first ever one-shot, as requested by Anonymous on Tumblr. I'm redwanderlust on there, come say hello :)**

**This was written in one go, so it might be a little rough, but I wanted to throw down whatever popped into my head. It was a fun challenge, hope you like it!**

* * *

"Alright, here we are with an Onnit podcast, a _packed_ house here. We got four microphones going, our man Orlando can't even get on the mic-"

"I'm over here."

"Oh, he's over there."

"Hey."

"So we're here with the Shield from the WWE, and that is Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns. What's up, guys? How you doin'?"

"Uh, just havin' a good time in Austin, uh drinkin' some-"

"Bulletproof coffee."

Bianca rolled her eyes at her boss' interruption. Yes, the whole point of this podcast was to promote the company's products, but he could at least let the man speak - especially when that man's deep, raspy voice was music to her ears. Dean Ambrose wasn't too bad on the eyes either, filling out his jeans so nicely, his black shirt emblazoned with 'The Delta Bombers' and a skull logo stretching tight across his muscular chest. And then there was the dark blonde hair that hung over his pale blue eyes and was cutely rumpled, as if he had just rolled out of bed…which he probably had. She couldn't dwell on the thought of him in bed for too long though – she was at work, she had to focus.

"-upgraded coffee, with uh some hemp in it and uh, looks delicious and tastes just as delicious."

She smiled to herself as she watched Dean hold the glass up on screen, feeling a light blush cross her cheeks. Thankfully, she was in the office next door and he couldn't see her reaction. She and her co-worker Jess had served the three men their coffee mere minutes ago, her attention focused on ensuring that she didn't spill it or let them see her having a fangirl moment. Unbelievably, they were even more handsome in the flesh. Being in close proximity to them that day was definitely one of the perks of her job as an Onnit customer services rep.**  
**

"That's what we like, a commercial right off the bat. That's what we're looking for."

"The best coffee that I've ever had in my _entire_ life," Roman Reigns broke in, a playful grin on his face. Sigh. He was so beautiful, a Samoan god brought to life with all of that long black hair, startling grey eyes that she got caught in when he had looked directly at her while she placed his coffee in front of him, and smooth caramel skin that covered a banging body. How were these men even real?

"Keep it going, guys!" Aubrey exclaimed enthusiastically.

Dean picked up right where he left off, "And you had two uh good looking chicks in uh glasses, and they had a whole Zooey Deschanel thing going on."

The blush on Bianca's cheeks suddenly intensified as she snuck a glance over her black-rimmed glasses at Jess, who sported an equally hipster pair. She normally only wore them when she was using her computer, but hadn't had a chance to remove them because Aubrey had burst into the office and asked them to prepare the drinks ASAP.

Jess gave her a thumbs-up and a huge smile, "He loves us!"

Bianca laughed, looking down at her floral print dress. "I knew we would one day finally get the appreciation that we so richly deserve. Aubrey and Orlando always call us manic pixie girls, but Dean Ambrose _gets _it."

She turned her attention back to the podcast, not wanting to miss a second of it.

"Don't tell people that," Aubrey said. "We're gonna get all kinds of weird customer service calls now, now that they know that, that our girls are good looking."

"You mean _more_ weird calls," Bianca muttered under her breath, earning a snort of laughter from Jess.

"It was a good way…good way to start the day," Seth chipped in, looking gorgeous with his two-toned blonde/black hair tied at the nape of his neck. As with his stablemates, he had beautiful eyes. They were soulful, deep, the colour of dark chocolate. She followed his Twitter account and knew that he was an avid Crossfitter – his lean, muscled body was proof of that in person.

"Hey, everybody calling on the phones, the girls are not good looking, they're _hideous_," Aubrey was quick to assure the listeners.

Bianca scowled and flipped the bird at her PC screen.

Jess sighed as her phone began to ring – customer interest had obviously been piqued by the reference to 'good looking chicks.' "Asshole."

"Don't hurt their feelings, man," Seth shot back, rushing to their defence and only making her love him even more.

"Do not phone sex our customer service reps, please," Aubrey pleaded, causing the men to laugh.

"Ugh, too late!" Jess squealed, dropping the receiver abruptly and shuddering dramatically. "Some people are _nasty_."

"What if they're listening to this?" Seth asked, glancing around onscreen. "Y'know what I mean? Breaking their hearts."

"They know they're beautiful. They know they're beautiful." Aubrey likely remembered that they were watching every second of the action in the next room, ready to murder him if he continued with his less than flattering comments.

"I think I need Roman and Dean to remind me that I'm beautiful," Bianca announced jokingly.

"Sounds like a plan," Jess agreed, pushing her chair over in order to better ogle the men. "I'll take Seth."

"Deal," Bianca said, shaking her friend's hand.

* * *

Bianca and Jess spent the next hour keeping an eye on the podcast, when they weren't dealing with emails and calls from customers. Bianca's eyes were continuously drawn back to Dean's quirky little facial expressions, and Roman's beautiful smile. They were both so very appealing, but in their own unique way. Ambrose looked as if he were constantly thinking naughty thoughts, while Roman was just an all out babe.

"…It's a good time. Thanks for the coffee, the beautiful women, good conversation, nice round table," Seth said as they wound things up.

"There are beautiful women here," Roman stated, almost making Bianca melt with the smile that accompanied his statement. "Everything else said is garbage."

"Romaaaaaaan," Bianca groaned, leaning her forehead against her desk and causing her long black hair to fall in waves around her head. "You're hurting my ovaries. I love him so much. Our babies would be so cute – that's not even me bragging – his genes would be so potent that they'd cancel out any non-cute DNA."

Jess side-eyed her and frowned, "You've obviously put a lot of thought into this."

"Well, duh. Dean and Roman are the leading men in my dreams and fantasies. They're perfect. Can you imagine being with them? I bet Ambrose would be a good kind of rough, so primal. And his dirty talk would be fucking A-plus. Roman would be sensual and strong, a real tease, and sweet-talk you into contorting your body into all sorts of un-holy positions."

Bianca had just finished her line of thought when the men appeared in the doorway to their office space. Her brown eyes popped open in shock. Had they heard her? Please God, no. Nooooooo. If there was any justice in the world, they would remain blissfully ignorant of her devious sex plans for them.

"Hey ladies," Roman's deep baritone sent a tingle of pleasure zinging down her spine. "Thanks again for the coffee, it was delicious."

"Yeah, it tasted awesome," Dean added, licking his lips. His eyes landed on Bianca, taking in her flushed face and dilated pupils. "Any chance that you could make us some more to go?"

Bianca remained glued to her seat, blinking slowly, undecided as to whether she should flee or hide beneath her desk. Those were the only two options that popped into her head.

"Of course," Jess piped up, noticing that her friend was a little dazed. "Bianca would be happy to serve you two." A sly little smile spread across her lips, knowing that the double meaning wouldn't be lost on them.

"While they're re-fueling, could I get a tour of this place?" Seth asked, wandering over to Jess' desk and dazzling her with a sweet smile.

"It would be my pleasure," Jess assured him with a sassy wink, standing up quickly and leading him out into the hallway.

Bianca forced herself to her feet and walked over to the small kitchenette at the back of the room. Her hands trembled slightly as she began to brew their drinks, all too aware of the amount of testosterone in the office. She shivered lightly as she thought of the wicked fantasies that she had played out with these men in her mind. If only they knew…

Dean watched Bianca with interest, noting the small tremor that ran through her body. What could possibly have caused that? His eyes roamed over her body, from her wavy black hair, over her luscious hips, a curvaceous ass that deserved to be worshipped, and down along her bare legs. She was short, only coming up to his pecs, but what an awesome little package she offered. He took a second to appreciate her beautiful dark skin where he could see it – namely her legs, arms, face and chest. That flirty little dress that she wore, and the Deschanel glasses that he had mentioned in the interview, were such a fucking turn on. He wouldn't mind taking some time to bend her over her desk right now…but nope, the kids at the hospital were their next stop, and they were due there within the hour.

Goddamnit.

Roman was having a few thoughts of his own while they waited for Bianca to finish serving up their drinks. He had meant what he said during the podcast, the girls were beautiful - especially Bianca. She was lush and soft in all the right places, the spots that a man loved on a woman. The spots that should be loved on. They had heard her little speech right before they entered the office, and what a pleasant surprise it had been to hear those naughty words spill out of her pretty mouth.

"Y'know, I'm pretty hungry…" Dean drawled, breaking through the loaded silence that hung in the air.

"Oh, well um, there's a great little organic café about five minutes away," Bianca said, trying to keep her tone even and not stumble over her words. "It's all locally grown produce, real clean stuff. It's tasty, too."

"That sounds good…" Roman replied, the 'but' obvious in his voice.

"But?" She prompted, looking at him over her shoulder.

"But we're in the mood for something sweet," Ambrose finished.

"Um, they serve porridge with fresh fruit and honey, so…that's pretty sweet," she finished lamely, turning back to face the drinks and roll her eyes at how stupid she sounded.

"Oh yeah, honey sounds _real_ good," Roman said in a low tone, his voice a deep rumble in that impressive chest. He caught Ambrose's eye, exchanged a knowing look and nodded in the direction of the door. Dean quickly made his way over to the door and closed it quietly, the lock activating with a quiet _snick_.

Bianca snapped lids on to the paper cups, took one in each hand and walked over to the men. "Here you go."

"Thanks darlin'," Dean said, revealing his dimples as he smiled down at her. He took a sip and closed his eyes, "Damn, that's so good."

"It really is," Roman agreed. "But y'know what would make it taste even better?"

Bianca shook her head, her eyes riveted on their Adams apples as they swallowed. It took all of her self-control to not whimper out loud at the sight of their strong throats working.

"Honey." Roman continued to watch her intently.

"I..I don't think we have any around here," she said, glancing about the room and feeling flustered.

"I think you do," he purred, setting his cup down on the table. He stealthily moved toward her until he was standing right in front of her, their bodies a deep breath away from touching.

"You _definitely_ do," Dean said, coming up behind her.

It took her a moment to realise that she was now firmly trapped between the two men. She gulped audibly, not feeling half as brave as she did when she found herself in this position in her fantasies.

Roman reached out to touch her hair, running his fingers through it gently. He tilted her chin up to look at him with his other hand, watching every little detail and emotion on her face." Did we mention that you're beautiful, Bianca?"

She managed a shy smile, "You may have said it once or twice."

"And we meant it," Dean whispered in her ear. "I bet you taste so fuckin' good..." He placed his large hands on her shoulders, massaging away the tension that had built up there. She closed her eyes, relaxing into his touch, biting her lower lip.

"Will you let us taste you?" Roman asked, stroking his thumb over her cheek.

"T-taste me?" Her eyes blinked open.

"Taste you," he whispered, brushing his thumb back and forth across her lips.

"Yes," her response was breathy and all too willing.

Roman caught her by the hips, his massive hands spanning the length of her sides, holding her in place. He dipped his head and began to kiss her gently, moving his soft lips against her own, taking his sweet time to enjoy her mouth.

Bianca relaxed into the kiss, savouring the firm pressure of his mouth and hands on her body. A contented sigh escaped her when she felt Dean's lips on her neck. She tilted her head to the side, encouraging him to kiss and explore the sensitive skin there. A warm glow was spreading throughout her body, inspired by their kisses, their touch, the knowledge that two gorgeous men wanted her.

A startled moan shot through the room when Dean bit down on her neck. It was a pleasurable pain, one that made her squeeze her thighs together. She needed to keep her lust in check. Whatever _this_ was, it was important that she kept her head and remembered every little detail for future use.

The men obviously wanted the same thing, albeit without her maintaining her composure. Roman's hands slid up to the straps of her dress as he continued to kiss her, easing the floral material down her arms, exposing her chest inch by inch. Her hands instinctively rose to cover herself, but he caught her wrists and held them down by her sides, pulling back to look at her.

"Won't you let us see you?" He asked, his grey eyes sparkling.

"Please?" Dean rasped in her ear, rubbing his stubble against her bare shoulder. Bianca shifted restlessly, the throb between her legs growing with every passing second. This was what she had daydreamed about, and now it was actually happening. How could she deny herself this experience? Why shouldn't she enjoy it while it lasted?

"Yes," she nodded, her tone resolute. She didn't care that she was at work, and that someone could walk in at any second. This was a moment that she was going to take for herself.

"Good girl," Roman murmured, kissing a trail down her neck and over her collarbone. She shivered as he did so, his lips were so plush and soft, the perfect lips to be kissed with…well, along with Dean's. He dragged the material down further, baring even more skin, until the dress rested beneath her breasts. She thanked the gods that she had worn a cute black lacy bra that day.

"Mmm, _very_ nice," Dean purred, his fingers dancing up and down the length of her arms, still kissing her neck as he watched over her shoulder, taking in her breasts with a growl of approval.

Roman ran his tongue over the plump swells of her breasts, his large hands cupping and kneading them firmly. He thumbed her nipples through the thin lace, making her moan, her eyes rolling back in her head with pleasure.

Growing impatient with his friend's slow and smooth seduction, Dean popped open the clasp of her bra and pointedly pushed the cups away from her body. "Oh fuck, you're fucking hot," he groaned, pinching her nipples. "Look at them perfect titties."

Bianca arched her back and leaned her head against his chest. She was unbelievably wet, the silk of her panties already soaked through and clinging to her pussy lips. Dean continued to play with her nipples, while Roman lifted the skirt of her dress and caressed her inner thighs, getting closer and closer to her aching core.

His fingers finally found the wet silk, moving back and forth at a torturously slow pace. "What do you want, Bianca?" Roman breathed against the skin of her stomach, looking up at her from where he had crouched down on the floor. She whimpered pleadingly as she drank in the view.

Roman Reigns. On his knees. Asking her what she wanted. Oh, sweet baby Jesus…

"I…I want you both to take your shirts off," she gasped out, wriggling against the hand that ghosted over her silk-covered clit.

The two men laughed. Dean's chest was still pressed up against her back, his deep chuckle resonating through her own body.

"I think we can oblige you, darlin'" Dean whispered, sucking her earlobe into his warm, wet mouth, before delivering a sharp little bite that made her pant out a few expletives.

They pulled away for the briefest second to strip their shirts from their bodies. Bianca's gaze roved over them hungrily, taking note of every sculpted ab and hard pectoral muscle. She eagerly ripped out Roman's hair-tie, running her fingers through the silky locks, gripping them in one hand. "I think you know what I want," she murmured, watching him through half-lidded eyes.

He arched a brow at her, surprised by her sudden change in attitude, but smiled as he leaned forward and rubbed her through her panties, lightly pressing on her clit. Bianca's hips bucked forward as she moaned her encouragement. Dean had returned his attention to her chest, tugging sharply on her nipples and squeezing her breasts with those big hands of his. "Such perfect titties," he mumbled into her hair.

Roman pushed her panties aside, his head dropping down to drag his tongue along her pussy lips, tasting her wetness. "Even better than I thought," he whispered against her skin, the small movements of his mouth making her pussy clench tight in anticipation.

Not to be outdone, Dean continued to tease her nipples as he started to grind against her ass. His thick, hard length rubbing against her with each fluid roll of his hips felt amazing. She reached behind her and grabbed a handful of his ass, encouraging him to get even closer. The Ambooty was tight, round and perfect for squeezing. Dean moaned and grabbed her jaw, tipping her chin up so that he could kiss her. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, swiping over her own, demanding that she gave as good as she got.

Bianca was caught up in admiring Dean's oral skills, when Roman decided to demonstrate his own. He pushed his tongue inside of her, somehow managing to synchronise with Dean, filling her body at the same time. The hold that she had on his head tightened when he dragged his tongue in one long, flat lick up to her clit. He caught it between his lips and sucked gently, flicking against the wet little nub, working it in circles.

Roman placed his forearms at the back of her thighs, holding her open while he continued to suck and lick at her clit. Her legs were shaking, her pussy spasming every few seconds as she got closer and closer to her climax. The sensations that he was creating with his tongue, combined with the expert attention that Dean was providing to her nipples, was almost too much to bear. She jerked her mouth away from Dean's, staring up at him with wide eyes, her mouth open, panting heavily.

He stared back at her, twisting her nipples, making her jump and squirm from the contact. "I want you to come, Bianca," he drawled lazily, moving one hand down over the curve of her hip, smoothing over her ass. He slipped his fingers between her legs, humming his appreciation when he found her dripping core. He slid his thick middle finger back and forth over her lips, spreading her wetness.

"I want you to think about what we're doing to you – Roman's eating you out right now, I'm playing with your tits, and you're going to come for us like a good girl," he emphasised his point with a particularly sharp pinch on her swollen, sensitive nipple. "You're going to come all over my fingers, and give us a taste of that delicious honey…"

Roman suddenly began sucking firmly on her clit, his mouth wet and hungry, determined that she would give them exactly what they wanted. Dean slipped a finger inside, curling and twisting it rhythmically, pumping into her roughly.

Her orgasm hit hard, her pussy clamping down on Dean's finger, her hips riding Roman's face as she sought her pleasure. It took her a good thirty seconds before she could open her eyes, only to be greeted with the most amazing sight. Roman remained kneeling in front of her, his eyes tracking her while he lapped at her pussy. Dean brought his finger up to his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digit before releasing it with a _pop!_

"So fucking sweet," he said, his voice rough with desire, massaging her breasts as she came down from her high.

Roman leaned back on his heels, licking the last remnants of her orgasm from his lips. "Exactly what I needed," he smirked up at her.

Bianca felt herself blushing again, retreating back to her shy ways. "That was…_incredible_," she breathed out, shaking her head in disbelief.

"That's what we like to hear," Roman smiled, standing up and pulling on his shirt. Dean remained behind her for a moment, ensuring that she was steady enough to support her own weight before doing the same.

"Um, would you guys like me to return the favour?"

Roman swooped down to steal a kiss, "No. That was all about you."

Dean tugged her bra back into place, patting her breasts fondly as he did so. He pulled her dress back up and kissed her softly.

"I wouldn't mind one favour…" He trailed off, looking at her from beneath his messy blonde curls mischievously.

"What's that?"

"Could we get re-fills? Our coffee is all cold now."

Bianca laughed, rolling her eyes as she walked back over to the kitchenette, an extra little sway in her hips and a very satisfied smile on her lips.

* * *

**So…what did you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I can never leave a story untold, so decided to give you a look at what happened between Seth and Jess when they left Bianca alone with her fantasy men.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Sinistergateslegend and Thoughts in Chaos, who both deeply appreciate Seth for the gorgeous, talented stud that he is.**

* * *

"Bianca's a big fan of those two, yeah?" Seth asked casually as he followed Jess down the hallway. They had just left Dean and Roman alone with the blushing girl, to let whatever was supposed to happen…happen.

"That's putting it lightly," she smiled at him over her shoulder, her hips swaying temptingly beneath her dress.

Seth felt his cock shift in his pants, which was an achievement in itself, considering how tight they were. Dean and Roman gave him shit for his penchant for skinny jeans, but fuck it, he liked them. It gave the ladies a good idea of what he was packing, and that usually worked to his advantage.

"You're gonna be famous now, girl. People will want to know who you two are."

"Don't I know it," she said, slowing down her pace. "I already had my first attempt at phone sex come through this morning." She wrinkled her nose in disgust, shaking her head at the memory.

Seth laughed, his chocolate brown eyes lighting up, "Oh, you don't like dirty talk?"

Jess stopped, looking back to watch him thoughtfully for a moment. "I like it when someone can carry through on their promises," she said softly, her eyes wandering over his body, a look of hot appreciation glowing in them.

Seth swallowed hard. This girl was something special. Fuck. He bet that she was an animal in bed. Clearing his throat, he waited for her to continue on her way, running a hand through his hair as he trailed after her.

Jess smiled to herself, pleased that she had provoked such an adorable reaction. Seth Rollins was cuteness personified…but there was something else there. She was certain of that – his handsome face and _ripped _body were made for a woman's pleasure. He may look like a gorgeous angel, but he definitely had a naughty streak. She could see it right there in his eyes, hear it in his tone when he teased her about dirty talk. Maybe it was time for them to explore that naughty streak together…

* * *

"This is our gym. Aubrey thought it was important that we had our own facility to use during the workday, to relieve stress or pent up energy, so that we could return to our desks as refreshed, productive people."

"Yeah, he mentioned something like that during the podcast," Seth replied distractedly, wondering if Jess liked to relieve stress or pent up energy in other ways.

Jess watched him, noting that his mind was elsewhere. She had already shown him the reception area and conference rooms, but he hadn't seemed all that interested. Not that she blamed him – it was just a regular building. She furrowed her brow in thought, turning on her heel and leading him to the next stop on their impromptu tour.

Seth walked closely behind her, his eyes glued to her ass. The hem of her dress lifted with each sway of her hips, giving him glimpses of her thighs with every step. He wanted to bend her over, right here, right now and ensure that she returned to her desk as a refreshed, productive person. He smiled at the thought. Maybe he should take a page out of Dean and Roman's book – corner his prey and give her what they both wanted. He hadn't missed her hints.

Jess stopped in front of a nondescript looking door, her hand landing on the knob. "I think you'll like this one," she grinned, twisting it and allowing him to enter first.

Seth stepped over the threshold and found himself in a large, windowless room with high ceilings. Shelves ran the length of the room, weighed down with boxes of every supplement and protein mix imaginable. Jess was right, it was like his own personal heaven. He wandered over to a shelf and picked up a box, taking his time to peruse the ingredients.

Jess watched him expectantly, willing him to put his eyes on her again, but he was completely absorbed in exploring all of the goodies that lay before him…with the exception of her goodies, apparently. She ran her fingers through her hair, straightened her glasses on the bridge of her nose, and fluffed out the hem of her red dress as she waited. And yet he continued to examine the products, his exploration taking him further and further away from where she stood.

He was about to round the corner and disappear into the next aisle when she called out, "Aubrey said that you can bring home as much as you can carry, so take whatever you want."

Seth didn't even look at her, he simply nodded his head and walked out of her field of vision.

A feeling of disappointment sank down to her tummy. She ran a hand over her stomach, trying to push the sadness away, dismissing it as silly. She wondered what Bianca was up to at that moment. She was a quiet girl, but surely the way that Dean and Roman had been looking at her would mean that the three were engaging in a mid-morning delight. Her co-worker would be insane to not take advantage of such an opportunity. Jess herself would be happy to jump Mr. Rollins here, if he were to show even the slightest interest in her. His teasing earlier must have been par for the course, he interacted with adoring women on a daily basis, he was probably contractually obligated to flirt a little with them.

She whipped out her phone and scrolled through her Twitter feed, pleasantly surprised to see that #OnnitPodcast was trending. This would mean major exposure for the company, Aubrey would be delighted. When Seth still hadn't re-appeared five minutes later, she wandered back toward the door, rolling her neck on her shoulders, hoping that he wouldn't be too much longer. She had a backlog of emails and calls waiting impatiently on her desk.

She was suddenly shoved up against the door, her breath leaving her body in one startled gasp.

"Wha-"

Seth pressed his large frame against her back, keeping her firmly trapped between his body and the door.

"Did you mean it?" He whispered directly into her ear, the coarse hairs of his beard tickling her skin.

"Mean what?" She asked, completely distracted by how good he felt. She was ultra aware of the power and strength of his beautiful body, the muscles tense as they pinned her down.

"Did you mean it when you said that I can take whatever I want?" His fingers had drifted down to the hem of her dress, dipping under the material so that he could tease the skin of her inner thighs.

Jess closed her eyes, unable to answer right away. The calloused skin of his fingertips dragging over her uber-sensitive skin was beyond pleasurable. She rested her forehead against the door, trying to regain her composure. Taking a deep breath, she nodded, "Yes, I meant it. Have you found something that you want…?"

He chuckled, the deep sound vibrating through his chest. "Yeah, I have. A few things, actually. Like this…" One hand slid up to grasp a breast through her dress, squeezing it rhythmically, the friction of his palm causing her nipple to peak into an impossibly hard point. "…and this…" The hand that remained on her thigh moved up to cup her pussy through her panties, his fingers rubbing her firmly.

Jess let out a shaky breath, moaning softly when his fingers found her clit.

"Did you see anything that you wanted, Jess?" He asked, his voice nothing more than a deep rumble in the silent storage room.

"Mmm, yeah," she replied, pushing her bottom back against his hard length. Her eyes lit up when she felt his impressive erection move over her ass. She had briefly glimpsed an outline through his pants, but to feel it was a much more enjoyable experience.

Seth slowly rolled his hips, pushing his hard cock against her lush ass. He hadn't got eyes on it yet, but it sure fucking felt like heaven already. He kept touching her, feeling her grow hotter with every thrust of his hips, every squeeze of her breast, every circle that he rubbed on her clit.

Her body was giving in to him so damn easily. She never gave it up without a good chase, so what was it about Seth Rollins that made her want to? Biting down on her bottom lip, she steeled her inner resolve and ground out the words, "If you're going to fuck me up against a door, I at least expect a kiss, Rollins."

Seth dug his fingers into her hips and roughly spun her around, shoving her back against the door, once again stealing the breath from her body. He propped himself up with one hand by her head, the other sliding down to palm her ass. He leaned down and brushed his lips lightly back and forth over hers, causing her to groan with need. He was such a fucking _tease_.

Unable to bear it any longer, Jess closed the hair's breadth that remained between their lips and captured his in a passionate kiss. She smoothed her hands up his sides, taking an extra few seconds to enjoy the feel of his solid pecs beneath his shirt. Without breaking their liplock, her hands found their way back down to the hem of his shirt and lifted the material insistently. Seth took the hint and pulled away briefly so that she could pull it off over his head.

She bit down on her lower lip, holding him at arm's length as her eyes ate him right up. "You're fucking pretty, Rollins," she declared, leaning down to lick a long, wet line from the skin just above his belt up to the hollow of his throat.

She felt him jerk at her bold actions, but he soon recovered, pressing her against the door once more. "Glad you think so," he purred into her ear. "You're fucking pretty yourself. And I'm going to fuck you _pretty_ good."

Jess laughed, rolling her eyes at his joke. "Who knew that the Architect of the Shield would be such a cheeseball?"

Seth let her run her mouth - he had just the thing to change those sassy words into much more interesting noises. He began to kiss a trail down her neck, his fingers finding the zipper of her dress and dragging it down slowly. He cupped the nape of her neck and continued to suck and nibble on her skin, her smart mouth now releasing only breathy little sighs and moans. The evil bastard in him didn't care that she would have to explain his marks to her co-workers. The thought made him smile against her neck.

The zip ended just above her ass, but Jess barely noticed that her dress was now hanging off of her shoulders. Seth's mouth was fucking lethal, he was able to make her squirm and whimper with strategically placed kisses and bites alone. The dress fell from her body with one determined push, the material skimming over her curves before pooling at her feet.

Jess' eyes snapped open, realising that she was now wearing only her bra, panties and heels. The cool air of the stock room raised goosebumps on her arms, legs and chest, every nerve hypersensitive to the temperature...and the gorgeous man that was still nipping at her neck. She should have been concerned that someone would walk in on them…but she wasn't. As an extra precaution, she had already locked the door, and Seth was too damn good a prospect to pass up for something as inconsequential as fear.

He took a small step back to take in her body, his eyes warming in appreciation at what he saw. Jess moved to kick off her shoes, but he grabbed her wrist to halt her. "No. The heels stay on. But lose the panties."

Jess arched a brow at him, remaining silent for a moment. "I want _you_ to take them off," she murmured, her hands exploring his tanned biceps. They were a pleasure to squeeze and fondle.

He inclined his chin down, watching her hands as they worked over his muscles. "I'll do it, but only because I'm a gentleman," he replied, looking up at her from beneath his long, black lashes. They were the prettiest boy-lashes that she had ever seen. Those eyes of his did funny things to her insides. And by her insides, she meant her vagina.

Seth crouched down and hooked his fingers into the waistband of her boyshorts. He smiled at her choice of underwear, noticing that they were decorated with images of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. She didn't regret her choice for a second, enjoying his reaction. Ninjas for a ninja, and all of that.

He helped her to step out of them, dropping them on the floor beside him. He ran his hands up her thighs and gently pulled them apart, opening her up to him. Wasting no time, he leaned in and kissed her cleft, his warm tongue rolling around, exploring her most intimate parts.

Jess' back arched from his direct treatment, her hips jutting forward, her head resting against the door as she attempted to deal with the pleasure that he was offering. She looked down to find an erotically charged sight – Seth's eyes were closed as he worked his mouth against her, the vibrations from his groans sparking little trails of electricity that ran up and down her body.

She freed his hair from the band that kept it neatly in place, and gripped handfuls of the soft two-toned locks. His tongue circled her clit, sucking it firmly every now and again, consistently catching her off guard and almost making her legs give out every single time. After a few minutes of his very thorough attention, her pussy was soaking wet, open, swollen, and _aching_ for his cock. She tried to communicate this to him by yanking firmly on his hair.

Seth glanced up, satisfied to find that Jess was a quivering mess. He loved that he had put that hungry, needy look in her large blue eyes. He kissed her clit one last time before pulling himself up to his full height.

"Jess…"

She whimpered pleadingly, rubbing her thighs together in an attempt to slow down the need that was rapidly building within her.

He blew softly into her ear, biting down on her lobe in quick succession.

"…It ain't gonna suck itself, sweetheart," he smirked.

She gasped, struck by admiration at his forwardness, and a desire to murder this motherfucking pussy tease that stood before her. He _almost_ looked innocent, if it weren't for the lusty glint in those eyes of his.

Working on primal instinct alone, she instantly sank to her knees and jerked open his belt, wrenching his zipper down and freeing his dick from his pants. She shoved them down to the middle of his thighs and immediately took hold of the glorious erection that bobbed in front of her face. Who would have thought that this angelic looking boy was packing some _serious_ heat in his boxer briefs?

Seth was proving to be equally take charge, and caught handfuls of her long brown hair, urging her mouth forward. Normally, Jess was all about teasing a man, but in this instance, she had been pushed beyond her own limits and wanted him inside her. _Now._ Seth appeared to want to drag out this little game, but they'd see how long that resolution would last once she took him in her mouth.

She lapped at the pre-cum that had gathered, pleased that she wasn't the only one to be feeling horny as fuck for this little mid-morning rendezvous. He let his head fall back, his tongue running along his lips, a groan leaving his open mouth. She used both hands to cover his length as she began to rhythmically massage his cock, stimulating every single inch. She sucked the sensitive head into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it over and over and over again.

He unconsciously thrust forward, seeking more, muttering curses to himself as she worked. Jess kept her eyes focused on him, moaning around the head of his cock, letting him know how much she was enjoying it. Seth watched her, his hands moving restlessly through her hair.

"Fuck it," he bit out, hooking his arms under hers and pulling her to a standing position. She smiled triumphantly, moving to wrap her arms around his neck but he stopped her. He instead spun her around so that her chest was pressed against the wood again.

"I like hitting it from behind," he growled into her hair.

Jess couldn't suppress the shiver of arousal that coursed through her body. Mr. Puppy Dog Eyes was long gone, and in his place now stood a horny as fuck, throbbing hard _man._

"Is that what you want, Jess? Do you want me to slam into your tight little pussy, getting nice and deep? Hitting that spot that feels so fucking _good_?" His voice was unbelievably sexy, so low and guttural, rasping out dark promises.

"Yes," she moaned, grinding back on his cock, needing him inside of her right _now_.

A quick search through the back pockets of his pants produced a condom, which he slid on easily. He lined himself up with her entrance, unable to resist the urge to torment her for a few more seconds by rubbing his cock head over her clit.

"You _asshole_," she said through gritted teeth, reaching back, prepared to shove him inside if she had to. Seth chuckled, catching her wrists and planting her palms against the wall, keeping his own on top of them.

He thrust forward and entered her in one smooth movement, sinking deep, feeling her muscles instantly clamp down on him. He held her in place, his mouth going back to work on the marks that were freshly blooming on her neck, only his hips moving back and forth.

"You're soaking wet for me." He licked up her neck, catching the top of her ear gently between his teeth. She reacted so perfectly to his preferred animalistic style of fucking. "So tight and ready."

Jess began to move her hips back against him, her moans getting louder as they worked into a faster rhythm, his balls slapping against her with each sharp thrust.

Seth released his hold on her wrists, one hand moving to push down her bra and pinch her nipple sharply, the other creeping down to play with her clit. He saw her fingers curl into fists, the slope of her neck as her head dropped down for a moment, getting lost in what she was feeling. She went to touch him but stopped when he ordered, "No. Keep your hands on the wall. Focus on what I'm doing to you. No touching allowed."

Jess gulped, taken aback by his command, but found herself obeying it. Could this man get any hotter? She was so tightly wound up, heat burning every part of her body, her climax clawing just beneath the surface of her skin. She was _sweating_, for fuck's sake! Not to mention the fact that she was being fucked against a door by an insanely hot man at her _place of work._ All of these thoughts brought her even closer to orgasm.

"Mmm, I can feel your pussy clenching, holding me so tightly," he breathed, the strain telling in his voice too. "Are you gonna come for me, Jess? Will you come all over my cock?"

A strangled cry and a nod of her head was the only response that she could manage.

"Then come," he coaxed her, his gentle tone at odds with the rough thrusts, sharp pinches and insistent rubbing that were making her fall apart.

Jess' climax was swift and powerful, all of that tension bleeding away to be replaced with a light, bubbly happiness. She rested her forehead against the door, resting her body weight on her palms as Seth continued to work toward his own end. His hands didn't leave her body, his ministrations causing an unexpected second orgasm to slam into her.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She moaned, wondering how her legs hadn't turned into jelly by that point.

Seth came with a final rough thrust, and made the most delicious noises as he did so. He pulled out of her gently, and glanced around for an appropriate place to dispose of the condom.

"There's a trash shoot over there," she said when she spotted his furrowed brow.

"Thanks," he smiled, beginning to pull up his boxers.

"Nah ah ah," she chided, wagging her finger at him. "You can thank me by _not_ pulling those things up and letting me appreciate what your Mama gave you."

For a man who had just thoroughly fucked her in a public place, Seth looked aghast at her suggestion. She winked at him, her smile easy and relaxed. Shrugging, he waddled over to the shoot, his pants and boxers hanging around his ankles. The tanned, round globes of his tight ass bobbed beautifully with every step.

"Such a pretty ass," she sighed when he returned to her. "Such a pretty boy."

He rolled his eyes, a flash of irritation evident in them. "I'm not fucking pretty."

She bit back a laugh, his grumpy expression was both pretty _and_ adorable. "Okay, okay. But you _did_ fuck me pretty damn good."

He perked up noticeably at that. "I wasn't sure if you'd like my style of fucking."

"It was right up my street," she assured him, bending down to tug up his briefs and pants. She buckled up his belt, fondly patting the bulge that appeared beneath the tight material.

Seth returned the favour, fixing her breasts back into her bra and guiding her dress back into place. He leaned down and kissed her one last time, dropping sweet little kisses on to her pouty lips.

"Alright, ready?" She asked, running her fingers through her hair.

"Yup," he grinned, eyeing up the dark marks on her neck.

She was about to flick the lock open, when she turned around to face him, her eyes wide, "Wait! My panties!"

Jess scanned the floor of the stockroom, trying to find the missing boyshorts. The sound of Seth clearing his throat caused her to look up at him, only to see the panties dangling from his index finger. She went to grab them, but Seth moved away, a sly smile on his face.

"You said that I could take whatever I wanted," he pointed out, his smile growing.

"What? Do you want to wear them?" She asked sarcastically, crossing her arms and attempting to kill her own smile.

He swaggered over to her, leaning in to her ear, as had become his habit.

"I'll give you a call the next time we're in Austin, and you can find out the answer to that question, sweetcheeks."

* * *

**Reviews are love. I see y'all coming here to have a read, you may as well say hey while you're here. I always welcome reviews, love and inspiration.**

**Thanks for reading. I have more one-shots in the works, so keep an eye out for them in the next few weeks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited and followed this story. It was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but things have snowballed since then. People seemed interested in continuing this story, so here we go.**

**Reviews are more than welcome, and encouraged! Let me know if this is working. I know there are a lot of scene breaks, but it was the easiest way to write this chapter.**

**If you're on Tumblr, come say hello. I ramble about my fics quite a bit over there: redwanderlust**

* * *

"...and so, even though it's a new year, we're _still_ getting those sex calls," Jess sighed as she handed a glass of red to Bianca, and flopped down on the couch with her own.

They had spent all weekend moving into their new apartment, decorating to their tastes and organising for their needs. It was now Monday evening, and they were sprawled out in their living room, relaxing with Old School Raw after a long day at work.

Bianca's eyes were glued to the screen, chewing her bottom lip as she stared.

"Bianca? Hello?" Jess threw a cushion at her when she didn't receive a response.

"What? Oh, crap!" The plush missile whacked her on the arm, jostling her and almost causing the contents of her glass to spill on to their new white rug. "What? Sorry, I spaced out."

Jess glanced at the TV, a knowing smile crossing her lips when she saw who was commanding Bianca's attention. "Your being distracted wouldn't have anything to do with a certain messy-haired cutie in a hoodie, would it?"

Bianca groaned and buried her face in the pillow. "That fucking hoodie! It's _just_ a hoodie. How does he make it look so damn good?"

"Ambrose is doing some fierce product placement tonight," Jess agreed. "I bet they'll be all sold out by the time the show is over. Look at him, talking smack to his elders like a little high school punk."

Bianca laughed, "I know, I love it! I bet he got into so much trouble in class."

"You'll have to ask him the next time you see him."

Bianca smiled coyly, thinking back to the endless stream of texts that she had exchanged with Dean and Roman since their…thing a few weeks ago. There had also been plenty of late-night phone calls as they drove from one city to the next, and demanded that she provide conversation to kill the never-ending stretch of highway before them.

"The next time I get Ambrose near my alley, I plan on doing just that," Bianca smirked, earning a high five from Jess. "Ooh, did you see that tongue action from Seth?"

Jess looked over in time to see him smirking at the back and forth between Dean and Rowdy Roddy Piper, seemingly bemused. He looked great. "Um, nope, missed it."

"Have you heard anything from him yet?"

Jess circled the rim of her glass with a finger, still staring at the TV. "No. He's busy. I get it."

Bianca bit back her response. Now wasn't the time to point out that the guys all worked an insane schedule, and yet Seth's stablemates had managed to make time for her every day. She didn't want to make Jess feel bad about the whole situation. Personally, she would have liked to strangle Seth for not sending even a measly text, but Jess obviously didn't want to discuss it right now.

"Oh nooooo Piper, you do _not_ want to agitate Ambrose," Jess warned, wincing at the legend getting all up in Dean's face and dissing his mic skills. "Aaaaand the peacemaker swoops in to save the day."

Seth stepped forward and delivered his lines, still looking like the beautiful boy that Jess remembered from the stock room. Except that he was a bit…wetter this time.

"Did Piper just pinch Roman's cheek?" Bianca asked, laughing when she saw the unimpressed look on the Samoan's face. "Who would ever have the nerve to do that?"

"Add it to your 'to do' list, babe," Jess smiled. "But you should aim for another cheek…"

The intense grey eyes onscreen made Bianca shiver. She remembered those eyes watching her as he ate her out. The memories that those two had left her with had given her incredible spank bank material. She couldn't help but wonder if she would get to experience them again…and if so, when?

"Roman breaking an ass in half - now there's a mental picture for you," Jess teased, bringing Bianca out of her daydream.

"You're _such_ a pervert," Bianca said, shaking her head. Jess' dirty laugh in response only confirmed the statement.

They continued to trade barbs until the Main Event, when Roman picked up a win over CM Punk, much to Bianca's delight.

"Dean helped him win, awww," she sighed, picking up her phone and tapping out a quick text to them.

"Uh oh, looks like it's Triple Powerbomb time," Jess said, putting her glass down and snuggling deeper into her fleece blanket. "Did you just ask them to Double Powerbomb you again?"

"Girl, I _wish_. We haven't discussed hooking up again or anything like that. It's just been some good conversation and a little flirting. It's fun."

Jess smiled to herself. Bianca was obviously very happy, and she herself was delighted for her friend. Bianca was a gem, she deserved this. Yeah, it would have been nice if Seth had sent her a text, or even a Snapchat, but it wasn't the end of the world. Just a little bruise to her ego that would disappear with time.

"Oh shit!" Bianca gasped, pointing at the screen. "I would not want to be Dean right now."

They watched in amazement as Jake the Snake Roberts picked up his yellow sack, and sauntered to the middle of the ring where Dean lay unconscious on his back. They did a simultaneous shudder/laugh when Damien dropped down on to Dean's face and made him squirm.

"That fucker is _smiling_!" Jess crowed, the grin (whether it was from joy or fear) obvious on his face. "Did Damien just shit himself all over Dean?"

Bianca collapsed into giggles at her roommate's commentary, feeling both proud and sympathetic to Dean's plight.

"Seth and Roman are just leaving him there…I might expect that from Seth, but not Roman!"

Bianca didn't miss the dig at Rollins, but kept quiet about it. "I'm going to have so much fun texting them tonight, nothing but snake puns." She picked up her phone and started typing out some examples. "Did they pay you extra to let another guy put his snake on your face? Or did you consider it a perk of the job and volunteer?"

"I bet he handles his own snake _multiple_ times a day," Jess muttered dryly.

After cleaning up their snacks and putting on the dishwasher, the two sprawled back out on the couch and discussed their day. The ding of a text arriving interrupted their idle chatter.

"Oh no, you've got that stupid look on your face," Jess said, eyeing Bianca suspiciously. "Okay, let me guess. It's…Roman."

"We spend _waaaay_ too much time together if you can guess that just from my facial expression," Bianca replied, frowning. "And yes, it's him. He wanted to know if…oh."

"Oh…"

"Um, it's nothing."

"Bianca. Spit it out. Ha, bet he didn't say _that_!"

Despite the joke, Bianca's face remained stoic. "He invited me to the Royal Rumble in a few weeks. He pointed out that we'll be in Pittsburgh for that nutritional convention, and that they'll need to re-stock on Onnit products. He wants me to bring them some stock, and stay for the show."

"Cool. Go for it."

"He has a ticket for you too. Do you want to come with?"

Jess stayed silent for a moment, playing with the rings on her fingers. "Tell him I appreciate it, but I'll probably be swamped that week. Sleep will be at a premium."

"Your decision doesn't have anything to do with Se-"

"No. Like I said, I'll probably be tired."

"Jess, will you _pleeeease_ come with me? It'll be fun, and if you're not there, I'm going to be a mess and embarrass the hell out of myself."

"You'll be fine. Give yourself more credit, babe."

Bianca hopped over to Jess' side of the couch and wrapped her arms around her waist, holding her tightly. "Pleeeeeease come to the Rumble. I _need_ you. And you could do with some fun."

Jess glanced down to see Bianca's big brown eyes looking up at her pleadingly.

"You _know_ I can't resist big brown puppy dog eyes!" She sighed. "That's what got me into this mess in the first place."

Bianca said nothing, and merely continued to utilise those puppy dog eyes.

"Fiiiine. But you're buying me a Shield shirt."

* * *

"Introducing the second participant, representing the Shield, weighing two hundred seventeen pounds – Seth Rollins!"

Jess looked up into the stands, spotting the familiar two-toned head as it moved through the crowd. Seth effortlessly ninja-rolled over the barricade, strutting around like he owned the place. Fuck, that cockiness was a turn on. When a man had the skills to back it up, of course, which this man most certainly _did_.

She moved her camera around in her hands, suddenly feeling uncharacteristically awkward. It had been over a month since she and Rollins had fucked in the stock room, she hadn't heard anything from him in that month, and now he would likely spot her during his match. She didn't want him to think that she was some desperate groupie who couldn't take a hint. They had a good time, just a once off thing, and both could now move on with their lives like grown ass adults. She was here to provide moral support, and enjoy the show in the process. That was it.

Luckily, he was so engrossed in CM Punk that he didn't even glance over in her direction. Roman had kept his promise and snagged them amazing seats at ringside, with their backs to the camera because Bianca was shy about being seen on TV. Dean and Roman had thought that was _adorable_. Jess, on the other hand, would have liked the opportunity to test the efficacy of the WWE's censors by whipping up her shirt and flashing her tits. Sadly, it was not meant to be. Bianca had made her swear an oath of sisterhood that she wouldn't do it. Lame.

Wanting to forget all of the stupid thoughts running through her head, she picked up her super jumbo slushee and started slurping noisily. She couldn't keep her eyes off of Seth, he was a master in the ring, he looked completely at ease. He belonged there. That was pretty cool, that he had found his calling in life. Jess wasn't entirely sure that hawking nutritional supplements was her calling, but she enjoyed it for the most part. Her co-workers were good sorts, and she got to interact with a lot of interesting types on a daily basis. She was a people person, so that worked out well for her.

"You're nervous."

Jess cut her eyes over at Bianca, who was watching her with a look of concern in her own big brown ones.

"Nope," Jess replied, shaking her head and turning her attention back to the ring.

"It's okay to admit it, you know," Bianca continued. "He seemed like a great guy, and from what you've said, you liked being with him. It's not like you to be uncomfortable. We don't have to meet the guys afterwards. We can go back to the hotel for a nightcap."

"_No_," Jess said firmly. "You're going to go hang out with Dean and Roman, and then they're going to take you back to their room, or rooms, I don't know, and they're going to give you the fucking of your life. I won't be a fourth wheel, and will happily go for that nightcap on my own. Besides, I've got a new vibrator that I want to try out. I can't believe that I've never given the Hitachi a shot. It's like, a standard addition to every girl's nightstand."

Bianca's eyes widened in surprise, scandalised that Jess was discussing sex toys while they were surrounded by families.

"Jess! The kids!"

"Oh whatever, they already know all of this stuff anyway, they've all got iPhones," Jess said, rolling her eyes and taking an extra long gulp of the frozen blue goodness. She replaced the cup on the floor and switched her camera on, aiming it at the two men in the ring.

"What are you doing now?"

"Taking ass shots," Jess replied breezily, zooming in extra close on Seth's booty. The black material of his cargo pants revealed the perfect curve beautifully.

"But…you've already seen it…naked," Bianca whispered covertly, leaning closer to her friend.

"Yeah, but I didn't have my phone ready at the time, so this is the next best thing." Jess remained focused on the screen as snap after snap of Seth's butt appeared.

"Why don't you come say hey to him after the show?" Bianca suggested. "I bet he has a good reason for not contacting you. They're busy guys."

Jess tore her eyes away from the screen to give Bianca a sceptical look. "Dean and Roman texted you the_ same day_. And look, it's cool. I'm enough of a realist to know that a guy who can get any girl that he wants, usually does. We had some fun, and believe me, it was fun, but it was just for the day. I'm not cut up over it. You could have a lot more fun with Dean and Roman, and you owe it to womankind to go for it."

Bianca couldn't hide her smile. She didn't dare let herself think ahead to what the night had in store for her. It would be careless to get her hopes up…but she was excited, to say the least. It wasn't her style to throw that excitement in her friend's face though, and it tore her up inside to see Jess acting so nonchalantly. It had to hurt, even just a little bit. However, Jess' expression told her to drop the subject, which she promptly did.

As much as she tried to portray an air of indifference to the whole thing, Jess couldn't help but whoop when Punk got a few chest slaps in on Seth…and a kick to the face. Punk indicated early on that it was time for Seth to Go To Sleep, causing Bianca to gasp.

"No! He can't go out so soon, this is their big night to shine!"

Jess had to smile, "It's okay. I'm sure tonight will be very memorable for all three of them."

As Punk approached, Seth delivered a roundhouse kick to the face, and Punk stumbled backwards…before delivering a similar kick himself.

"See?" Jess said, settling back in her seat. "He's going one on one with a top guy, and they're evenly matched. He'll be fine."

As Damien Sandow's music hit, Jess chose that moment to grab her bag and stand up. "Too much slushee, nature calls. I need something harder anyway, what do you want to drink?"

"Mmm, I'll take something fruity," Bianca said.

"So…whiskey. Got it," Jess winked, ruffling Bianca's hair on her way out.

* * *

"Party in a cup, aw yeah!" Jess declared when she returned, bearing two large red paper cups.

"I thought you were getting alcohol?" Bianca said, accepting the cup and straw that was offered to her.

"Yeah, I did," Jess confirmed. "But first, I bought more slushees, then dumped them and threw the hooch in these bad boys. I know that you're concerned about the kids here, so they'll just think you're having a great time all hyped up on slush."

Bianca laughed, toasting Jess. "I like it. You seem more like yourself. What happened? And what took you so long?"

"Got chatting to some guys in line," Jess shrugged, taking a deep gulp. "I think it was their first time talking to an actual woman, they kept staring at my tits, it was cute. I gave them my business card and told them all about Onnit, that the Shield swear by our products. Cha-ching. I'm a regular Martha Stewart, always making _bank_!"

"How many of these have you had? The old Jess is definitely back. And I'm glad to see it."

"Eh, like just one or two? I'm cool. What did I miss?"

"Seth's still in the mix, he's doing so good," Bianca gushed, smiling at the man in the ring.

"Awesome."

Bianca raised an eyebrow at her friend, who was staring into her cup, enthusiastically sucking up the contents through her straw.

"Yeah…it is. Dean and Roman haven't appeared yet, but it seems like they got good numbers if that promo earlier was anything to go by."

"I think they should say 'fuck this,' hand over their numbers to some other guys in the back, and give you a good seeing to instead," Jess announced, waving her hand around grandly.

The woman seated next to them shot her a dirty look, placed her hands over her son's ears and quickly ushered him away.

Bianca snorted loudly, clapping a hand to her mouth. "You sure you just had two? Try and keep it in your pants, Jess!"

"Nope. The second I get back to the hotel, I shall be pantsless. Like I said, I have a magic wand to try out and I need it. Badly. I haven't been dicked since…" She trailed off, catching herself before she said Seth's name.

Before Bianca could say anything, the Shield's music hit again, the crowd instantly perking up as they craned their necks. Who was next? And where would he enter from?

Dean swaggered out as number eleven, running in from the back…but not before he did a little wiggle dance. Jess had to admit that it was adorable, and Bianca practically swooned at the sight of him.

"What a hot bastard," Bianca murmured, her eyes wide as Dean proceeded to kick ass.

Jess gave her a high five, "_That_ is the appropriate reaction! And just think – he's allll yours tonight."

Bianca fanned herself, "I won't last the length of this match if you keep saying stuff like that."

"Hop over the barrier, drag him from the ring and then climb him like a tree," Jess suggested helpfully, slurping up more of her drink.

"Sweet baby Jesus – did you see that missile dropkick from Dolph? Dean sold that like a _god_," Bianca breathed, pride evident on her face. "I might save the climbing for later, he has a lot to show off before we get to that point."

It wasn't long before the Shield's music boomed through the arena again. Roman appeared from behind the screen at the top of the ramp, running toward the ring, determination written all over his face.

"Oooh, this is gonna be _gooood_!" Jess yelled, raising her cup in a salute to the men.

* * *

Jess felt her stomach sink as they stood with a security guard at the entrance to the backstage area. She really didn't want to be there right now. The sooner Dean and Roman arrived, the sooner she could make her excuses and head back to the hotel. Bianca was noticeably nervous, tugging at her black leather jacket and rolling her fingers through her long black curls.

"You look like sex," Jess assured her, smoothing away the frown lines between Bianca's eyebrows with her thumb.

Bianca smiled, "Thanks, babe. I honestly never expected to see them again, and considering what I did the last time I saw them, well, it might be a little weird."

"Nah," Jess said, dismissing Bianca's worries with a firm shake of her head. "They're so into you, it was obvious from the very first second. You need to get it…them…in. They didn't have to contact you, but they did. Enjoy the attention of two gorgeous men, if anyone deserves it – it's you."

Bianca pulled her into a hug, kissing her on the temple. "You're the best roomie-BFF that a girl could ask for. If he can't see how amazing you are, then Seth Rollins is a complete jackass."

"Amen," a deep voice echoed from behind them, making both women jump.

Bianca looked over her shoulder, her cheeks suddenly aglow when she saw Dean and Roman standing there, still wearing their ring gear. They looked so intimidating in all black, covered in sweat, with their veins bulging from all of the excess adrenaline in their systems. Pheromones were practically dripping off of them. Jess didn't miss the instant flare of heat that lit up Bianca's eyes at the sight of the men.

It was Dean who had spoken. His dark blonde hair was beginning to dry out after the match, with random tufts sticking up at odd angles. He was watching Bianca with a devilish grin on his face, his eyes raking over her body, taking in her jacket, crème dress and heels with approval.

"He still hasn't called? Not even a text?" Roman asked Jess, pulling her into a hug.

Jess was grateful for the comfort, but taken aback by it too. She glanced over at Bianca, who was snuggled up in Dean's arms.

"You told him?"

"Us," Dean corrected. "She told us. But don't give her shit about it – we're very persuasive men. And Rollins is a douchenozzle for not contacting you."

"That he is," Roman agreed, gently pushing Jess over to Dean for a hug, and taking Bianca in exchange. "Look, we'll head back to the locker room and ask him what his deal is."

"No, no, no!" Jess insisted. "You _really_ don't have to do that. What you _do_ need to do is show my girl here a good time. Look, she got all dressed up for you two. Doesn't she look beautiful?"

The men took their time eyeing up Bianca, nodding their heads and making deep male noises of appreciation in the back of their throats.

Bianca blushed fiercely, unable to hide her grin. Damnit, would they ever cease to have that effect on her? She managed to snap out of it a second later, catching Jess by the elbow and pulling her close.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay? I bet they'd kick his ass for you if you just said the word."

"Oh, I know that, but I'd rather do it myself," Jess winked, giving Bianca a hug. "Now, off you go with your sweaty men. I expect a full report in the morning. And don't worry about work – I'll cover for you at the stand until you get there."

"You're an angel," Bianca breathed, squeezing tightly. "Okay, send me a text when you make it back to the hotel. Be safe."

"Will do," Jess promised as she started to back away. "Bye kids, don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"That leaves very little out," Bianca smirked.

"_Exactly_," Jess said, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. With one final wave, she turned and began to make her way down the corridor.

Bianca watched Jess leave, frowning at the front that her friend was putting on. Jess was never the type to let others know when she was bummed out, she preferred to be the life and soul of the party, so quick-witted and always with an interesting story to tell. She didn't realise that she didn't need to be that person all of the time, that it was okay to express her frustrations and emotions.

"Hey, pretty girl, don't frown," Roman said gently, taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting her face up to his. "She'll be okay, she's resilient. We'll take care of Seth when we see him. Does that sound good?"

It couldn't hurt for Rollins to be called out for his bullshit, even if Jess had specifically stated that she didn't want them to. But, if Jess really wasn't going to see him again, then what would be the harm?

Bianca nodded, impressed with the display of loyalty from Roman. He could have just backed his brother and not intervened, but the fact that he was willing to make things a little uncomfortable amongst his friends, for the sake of her friend, meant a lot.

"Just make sure he knows what he lost out on," she said, running her fingers up the front of his vest.

"Oh trust us, we will," Dean said confidently, pressing a quick kiss to the side of her neck.

"Now, do I need to play mediator between you two tonight?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at them. "Things have been awfully tense between you two for weeks, and there _was_ the whole 'spear' incident last month."

"Nah, we're good," Dean reassured her, his hands outlining her hips through the material of her dress. "Big man here was just practicing the spear so that he'd be ready for you."

Bianca's mouth dropped open, "I should expect to be speared in the future…?" Her tone indicated that she wasn't displeased by the thought.

"Oh, you have no idea, babygirl," Roman murmured. "But first, we have other plans."

"Such as…?"

"We're gonna treat you like a lady and take you out on a date," Dean announced. "A real _fancy_ one."

Bianca looked back at him, "Oh? Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise," Dean said smugly, his dimples on show. "C'mon, we'll grab a quick shower and get going."

Bianca and Roman moved to follow him as he walked off, moving his arms about in a dance as he swayed his hips. They laughed at Dean's unusual movements, shaking their heads.

"Do you know about this surprise?" She asked, a warm feeling coursing through her body when he grabbed her hand and linked his fingers through hers.

"I don't. He wants it to be a surprise for both of us. Just be warned – Ambrose hasn't dated much. Not official dates, anyway. So, his idea of 'normal' might not be what you expect."

"That's what makes it fun," she said with a wink. "Who knows what tonight holds in store for us?"

* * *

Bianca had looked so cute with Dean and Roman. So _happy_. Jess was mulling over the events of the last few minutes as she opened up her bag and retrieved her cup, chugging down the last dregs of her beer. Spotting a trashcan by the wall, she paused and raised the cup over her head, flicking it up in the air. It spun around the rim of the can before falling inside.

"She shoots, she scores," she muttered to herself. "Just not with men, apparently."

Now that the others weren't around, she was tempted to engage in a pity party for one.

But no.

Seth Rollins certainly wouldn't be drowning in self-pity tonight. As a matter of fact, he was probably drowning in pussy instead. It was only fair that she gave her own some much needed TLC that evening.

Deciding to hurry back and do just that, she picked up her pace and looked about for an exit sign. She was so engrossed in her task that she almost didn't notice a black clad figure making its way toward her from the opposite end of the hallway.

Seth.

She was grateful that she had the presence of mind to maintain her stride and not falter when her eyes locked on his. He was shocked to see her there - that much was obvious from his expression. His mouth was open in a little O, his lovely brown eyes wide with surprise as they neared one another.

_Fuck. Please don't let this be __**too**__ awkward._

Seth stopped short about five feet from her, running his tongue over his lips and apparently preparing to speak.

Jess slowed down as he did that, trying her hardest not to wince. She didn't want this. He hadn't called, that was okay. She hadn't expected him to…well, she had hoped that he would, but hadn't expected him to. She didn't want to look desperate in this situation, she was only here to support Bianca and was now interested in making a hasty exist.

"Ma'am! Please step away from Mr. Rollins. Can I see your clearance to be backstage?"

A gruff voice barking at her snapped her attention away from Seth. A large man with a shaved head and mean eyes stomped up behind Seth, a walkie-talkie and a _gun_ strapped to the waistband of his pants.

"Ma'am! Your credentials. Now."

His tone was so unforgiving that she didn't dare mess with him. Or his _gun_.

"Um, I don't have any. I was just here with a friend, but I'm leaving now, I swear."

"Don't swear at me, little Miss Remember the Alamo. And _suuuure _you were here with a friend, I bet you were. Now that he's finished with you, I will escort you off the premises."

Although she had consumed her fair share of beer that evening, she wasn't drunk enough to smart-mouth this man. She actually felt quite intimidated by his size and attitude, and insulted by his insinuations and mocking of her accent.

She held her hands up in a sign of surrender and skirted around Seth carefully, avoiding eye contact with him. This was so humiliating, much worse than if she had thrown herself at him and demanded answers for why he had gone MIA.

"Don't worry, I won't touch him," she said, trying to tamp down on the tears that were stinging behind her eyeballs.

"I think it's more likely that he won't touch you," the guard chuckled, grabbing her upper arm in a tight grip and marching her down the corridor.

And damnit, if that truth didn't hurt the most of all.

* * *

**A/N: Seth lived up to his heel turn in this one :( **

**Next up – Dean Ambrose's Super Secret Sexy Date Plan. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
